1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a micro-shutter and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a micro-shutter capable of representing various gray scales according to the position of a shutter and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase a response speed of a display apparatus, a micro-shutter display employing a micro-shutter has been developed as part of an micro-electromechanical system (MEMS). The micro-shutter has a physical property that changes its form upon application of an external power source. A micro-shutter display apparatus transmits or blocks light by using the physical property of the micro-shutter. Accordingly, a micro-shutter display has a fast response speed with respect to a low driving voltage.
However, since a micro-shutter can only either transmit or block light, only two gray scales can be represented.